


You Love Her, Don't You?

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, a little explaining, cameron loves kay, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Dina and Cam have a friendly chat about his reasons for giving up the Lynx Diamond... *cough* his love for Kay *cough cough*





	You Love Her, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Quote request: You love her, don't you? (featuring Dinah and Cam)

It was late and a weeknight, but Dina and Cameron were out having a drink at local dive bar called O'Malley's.  It was a run down, old Irish pub.  This wasn't their usual hang out, but it was out of the way and low-key, guaranteeing Cameron wouldn't be recognized, which made it worth the visit.  That... and the whiskey.  The whisky was the best he had ever drank, and lord knows he needed some after the day he had just had.

The mystery woman had kidnapped Cameron, forcing him to help her steal a priceless diamond.  It didn't exactly go according to plan.  He almost suffocated to death in front of the team.  If Johnny hadn't been there to keep him going... well, let's just say he would probably be in a hole in the ground kind of place about now rather than a hole in the wall kind of place.

"I just can't believe all this happened."  Dina said, taking a sip of her vodka tonic.

"Me either." Cameron agreed, taking a sip of his whisky on the rocks.

"But what I really don't get is why you didn't tell us ALL what was going on.  Why Just Jordan?"  Dina asked, feeling hurt.

"I could say I was protecting you guys, but I've deceived you all enough.  The real truth is that I did it for Johnny."

Dina furrowed her brow and retorted, "What do you mean?"

"Mystery Woman had proof of his innocence," Cam explained.  "She promised to give it to me when I gave _her_ the diamond.  So, I agreed... for Johnny's sake, for Johnny's _freedom_."

"I get it, Cameron.  I want justice for Jonathan too," She told him, swirling her drink around with her tiny straw.  "but breaking the law and getting yourself arrested isn't the way to do it."

"I know," He nodded.  "I should have never trusted mystery woman.  It's a good thing I thought to pull the switcheroo with the diamond."

"About that..." Dina trailed off.  "what exactly changed your mind?"

"You mean other than her being a back-stabbing witch?"  Cam asked half-jokingly.  "It was something Jordan said.  He reminded me that messing up could not only put you guys at risk, but it could also cost Kay her job.  I mean, she has done so much for me.  She vouched for me, stuck up for me, and she believed me about Johnny when no one else would.  Most importantly, Kay trusts me... and the last thing I want is to break that trust, get her fired, and lose her from my life.  I can't lose her. I just can't."

"You love her, don't you?" Dina blurted then, her words sounding more like a statement than a question as understanding donned on her.

"What?  No."  He replied, rubbing his thumb along the side of his glass.  "I mean, sure, Kay is smart and funny and a total crime-fighting bad-ass..."

"Not to mention, easy on the eyes." Dina chimed in.

Cameron smirked and continued, "There's that too... and the way she smiles at me... and challenges me.  She has this way of getting under my skin and making me want to be... _better_."

Dina finished off that last sip of her drink then commented, "A better illusionist?"

"Illusionist, brother, friend, person... a better _everything_."  Cam smiled then brought his glass to his mouth.  Right before the cool liquid hit his lips, he dropped his glass back to the table and uttered, "Shit..."

"What is it, love?" Dina wondered aloud, voice full of concern.

Cam just stared wide-eyed into space, running a hand through his hair in disbelief.  Shaking his head, he mumbled, "I _am_ in love with Kay." then grabbed his drink, which was about half full, and chugged the rest of the whisky.

"Yoohoo! Barkeep!"  Dina called out as she snapped her fingers in the air twice, getting the old, red-headed gentlemen's attention from the other end of the bar.  "We're going to need another round over here."  She paused a moment to look at Cameron who was dazed and wearing a look that was a mixture between amused and confused.  "And you better make _his_ a double!"


End file.
